


ebb + flow

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Creampie, Edging, Established Relationship, Gloves, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:41:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26504563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Could we do a scene?”This, as well, does not manage to shock his boyfriend. “Tonight?”Ashe sucks in a breath. “Is that too soon?”~Or, the restaurant Ashe owns gets robbed. In the aftermath, he really, really needs to get out of his head.
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Dedue Molinaro, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 107





	ebb + flow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MxTicketyBoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MxTicketyBoo/gifts).



Ashe gets the call in the middle of the night. He wiggles out from under Dedue’s arm, barely able to keep his eyes open as he swipes at his phone. “Hello?” When his youngest sister’s voice comes through, he’s shocked into alertness. He’s out of bed and pulling on the closest pair of sweatpants before he can even get the full story out of her. “Okay, breathe, breathe. Alma, tell me from the beginning.” She can’t fully stem the crying, but he gets the gist. A robbery at the restaurant. He pulls the phone away from his mouth and curses.

He pulls the phone back to his face and speaks to her slowly. “Okay, okay. Is Adriel hurt? Are you hurt?” He’s out of their bedroom by now, but he hears Dedue waking up from the hallway and he steps out of their room a moment later. “You already called the police? Good, good.” He waves at Dedue to go back to bed, but figures that Dedue won’t listen to him. “I’m on my way, I’ll be there in ten minutes.” The restaurant and his siblings’ apartment is at least a twenty minute drive, but he’ll make it in ten. “I’ve gotta hang up and call some friends, okay little bird? I promise I’ll be right there, stay with your brother.”

He hangs up and searches for his keys while dialing Dimitri’s number. The first time it rings out, but the second time his boyfriend Claude picks up. “Hey, Ashe? What’s up?”

He still can’t find the fucking keys and tears are burning at the backs of his eyes. “Someone robbed the restaurant. I need Dimitri to meet me there.”

“Oh, God, yes of course Ashe.” 

He hangs up and a hand lands on his shoulder at the same moment. Dedue is fully dressed and alert, holding their car keys. Ashe crumples, but Dedue catches him. He pulls him into a crushing hug and pets at his hair until Ashe can get his feet back under him. “I’ll drive. Call Ingrid and Felix as well,” his voice is steady and calm, something to cling to as they leave the house.

~

Dedue gets them there in ten minutes. He parks on the street behind two squad cars. Dimitri and Claude beat them there, Ashe can see them inside, consoling Alma while examining Adriel for injuries. Dedue goes to speak with the police while Ashe runs inside. “Little bird.” His voice cracks and he drags his sister into his chest, clinging to her as she sobs. Sometimes, it's easy to forget that they’re old enough to live on their own now. In moments like this, Ashe wishes he’d never left them.

Broken glass is scattered all over the storefront and Ashe hauls his younger brother to his feet. His lip is split, face bruised and Ashe’s brow pinches. “I thought you said no one got hurt.”

Always one to put on a brave face, Adriel just tries to smile. “I’m fine.” Ashe pushes onto his tiptoes to hug him as well. 

Footsteps sound behind him and Ashe knows Felix and Ingrid have arrived as well. Ashe clings to his siblings, leaving the rest of his friends to deal with the police and figure out how to clean up the restaurant. They sit down behind the counter, watching as Ingrid goes and grills the police on procedure while Dimitri and Felix start sweeping up glass. Even ten years out from their days at Garreg Mach, Ashe feels tears stream down his cheeks at the love between all of them. Claude comes around the counter and gives out a few tight hugs.

“I’m so glad you’re safe,” he says into Adriel’s hair. “I’ll go make us some coffee.” Ashe gives him a shaky smile. “Do you have a first aid kit somewhere?”

Ashe nods. “Next to the dishwasher in the kitchen.”

He returns a few minutes later and presses a cup of coffee into Ashe’s hands before starting to clean Adriel up. The rest of the world moves around him without him noticing, too busy clinging to his siblings, drinking his heavily sugared coffee and making sure his brother gets patched up properly. Sylvain shows up with big plywood boards to put up over the broken windows, while Ingrid and Dedue talk over what the police told them. Ashe knows he’ll have to deal with that eventually, but for now, he just holds onto his siblings.

When Alma starts nodding off, he sends them into their apartment above the kitchen, and starts helping his friends repair his family’s livelihood.

~

He sleeps on the couch above the restaurant for a week after that. Everything works out. They have insurance to help pay for the new windows and Adriel doesn’t need a hospital visit. They’ve done everything they can, between filing reports and marking how much money was taken from the register and the safe. It was a lot, but they’ll be okay. That doesn’t mean that Ashe can so easily leave his siblings alone again.

Dedue doesn’t push him. He visits as often as he can, makes sure that they’re all showering and occasionally cooks for them. His siblings are happy to have him around and Ashe desperately needs the hugs that Dedue offers. It’s only once Alma finally gets sick of him that he leaves. They’re set to open up the restaurant in the next two days and Ashe agrees to go home and take a rest, before coming back to help with the opening.

Dedue picks him up that afternoon, greeting him with a kiss and holding his hand for the entire drive home. Ashe appreciates the skinship and leans into it, letting Dedue place a hand on his lower back and lead him up into their apartment. When Dedue takes him straight to bed, he doesn’t complain, just lets himself be tucked in. “I’m going to go make lunch.”

Ashe doesn’t realize that he’s still completely overwhelmed until he’s nearly sent into a panic being alone. He crawls out of bed and comes into the kitchen as Dedue starts making a stir fry. He doesn’t seem all that surprised to be joined by Ashe and gives him a small, sweet smile. “You should rest, you know,” he says.

Ashe knows he’s right, but his mind is working way, way too fast for that. “I’m too worried.” He steps forward and glues himself to Dedue’s side, drawing in long, slow breaths as the edge of his panic starts to dull. Dedue manages to make lunch around him, never pushing Ashe away from his side as he thinks and thinks and finally manages to ask. “Could we do a scene?”

This, as well, does not manage to shock his boyfriend. “Tonight?”

Ashe sucks in a breath. “Is that too soon?”

Dedue hums and turns off the burner. Ashe hadn’t even noticed that their food was nearly finished. Dedue dishes it up for them and they relocate to the kitchen table. “Depends on what you’d like to do. I still need to sterilize and oil our leather, but rope work is no problem.” Their conversation reaches a lull as Ashe basically inhales the food. Of course, he’d been too far in his own head to realize how damn hungry he was.

“That would be nice,” Ashe murmurs. He’s already a bit hot under the collar, embarrassingly excited about the idea of shucking his stress for the evening.

Dedue doesn’t tease him, just smiles as he eats the last of his food. “Take care of the dishes for me. Once you’re done, take a shower and meet me in our bedroom.” The heat under Ashe’s collar suffuses over his cheeks and throughout his whole body.

“Yes, sir.” It feels like such a relief to say, Ashe thinks he might cry. Instead, he picks up their bowls and takes them into the kitchen. Dedue stands up and goes to their bedroom. Ashe takes his time with their dishes before he heads into their bathroom. He washes, dries and moisturizes with a slow care that he’s been denying himself.

A familiar greed takes up residence in his belly, making him hot and needy as he stares at their bedroom door. Dedue hadn’t told him to stretch, so he didn’t, but the need to be fucked and filled and finally forget burns through him with an intensity he isn’t expecting. He shakes his damp hair out around his face and pushes into their bedroom.

Dedue is ready for him. He’s dressed in his usual clothing for scenes, a well fitted black button up rolled up to his elbows along with charcoal colored slacks. He has shoes on as well, shiny black leather. He turns to Ashe and assesses him slowly, green eyes glittering and sharp. Ashe shivers under the attention, already feeling hazy and submissive as his chin drops to his collarbones. It’s then that he notices that Dedue is wearing black latex gloves. His mouth goes dry.

“Take off the towel.” Dedue speaks with a stern, level voice, not nearly as warm as he speaks outside of these moments. Ashe is already half hard as he pulls his towel off and folds it. He sets it on the ground beside the door and Dedue gives him a subtle nod of approval. “Come here.” He gestures toward the chair set at the end of the bed.

Ashe takes in the rest of the scene slowly. Lengths of black rope, a bottle of lube, a slim comfortable plug and a towel laid out under the chair makes it clear enough what Dedue’s planning to do to him. His belly churns and he has to suck his bottom lip into his mouth to avoid begging prematurely. Usually, this is the point where Dedue will tell him the events of the scene as they’ve discussed them. But as he picks up long lengths of black rope, he stays silent.

Ashe watches him work. He weaves a simple harness around Ashe’s chest and then adds ties through the back of the chair. The familiar rhythm of Dedue’s tying has him relaxed, mind quiet for the first time in a week. Dedue lifts his arms and secures them to the arms of the chair. Before he moves onto his legs, he grabs Ashe by the hip and tugs him forward. He whines, the position putting tension on the ropes around him. Dedue ignores him and slicks his fingers. The touch between his legs is perfunctory, almost clinical. He stretches Ashe without much pleasure and slips the plug into him before pressing him against the back of the chair.

His desire takes on a new edge then. Being filled always does this to him, makes him mad with want and almost angry when he’s denied it. He’s never been much of a brat, but Dedue has a talent for bringing it out in him. The thought makes him smile as Dedue ties his ankles and calves to the legs of the chair. Once all the rope work is done, he steps back and surveys Ashe. He focuses on not rocking the plug inside of him as Dedue appraises him silently. “Pretty,” he finally says, and that small bit of praise hits Ashe like a truck.

After such a long week of worry and barely making it by, of being away from his lover, Ashe hadn’t realized how terribly he needed this. His eyes get wet, and his head hangs forward as Dedue pulls together the rest of their scene materials. He sets a pump bottle of lube between Ashe’s feet and sits across from him in his favorite cushy armchair. His gloved hands slide over Ashe’s knees, a small moment of comfort before they get started. Ashe lifts his watery eyes to Dedue’s face and he smiles. That’s enough to steel Ashe for the scene.

“I’m going to edge you for an hour. Would you like to be able to see the clock or not?” Dedue asks, holding up a small pocket watch.

Ashe whines. They’ve done longer sessions, even prolonged orgasm denial over several days. An hour isn’t impossible, even if the idea of it sounds as such. His head dips forward as he thinks, looking down to where his cock is already aching, smearing wetness against his navel. He shakes his head. “I don’t want to see the time, sir.” Dedue nods and sets the watch out of Ashe’s line of sight, where he alone can watch it.

“Ready, sweetheart?” Dedue reaches down between Ashe’s legs and pumps some lube into his palm.

Ashe’s cock jerks in anticipation. “Yes, sir.”

Dedue warms the lube in his palm and then wraps his hand around Ashe’s cock. His first touches are similarly clinical to stretching Ashe open. Dedue works him to full hardness with short, quick strokes of his fist around the head of Ashe’s cock. Still, the touch has him gasping and squirming against the ropes--maybe just to test their tightness. Desire winds through his belly and tightens on his cock, throbbing and engorged with blood in Dedue’s palm. 

Once he’s worked to full hardness, Dedue lets go of him. His cock smacks against his belly, hot and slick and he bites his bottom lip. He looks through silvery lashes at his lover. His face is calm and sure, in complete control of Ashe. He shudders and lets his head roll back. 

A big hand wraps around his cock again, slick and hot with promise. “Your time starts now,” Dedue’s voice slips over him like silk, something cool and familiar to settle into. These touches are far from clinical. He strokes Ashe’s cock with reverence and desire, pressing his thumb beneath the head and squeezing just as tight as he likes. A desperate moan of desire explodes out of him, and Ashe suddenly realizes that an hour is going to be punishing.

“Sir,” he mumbles. He’s already sweaty, skin slippery beneath the ropes and feverish under Dedue’s touch. “Do you want me to tell you when I’m close, sir?” It’s a miracle he can string so many words together in a row. He’s not even sure if they’re all in the right order.

Dedue laughs, a quiet thing, but it’s there nonetheless. Ashe rolls his head forward, eyes finding Dedue’s face. He’s grinning with a smugness that Ashe rarely gets to enjoy. His eyes glimmer as they lift to Ashe’s. “No, little one.” He looks perfectly put together, silvery hair tied away from his face while Ashe squirms and sweats for him. “I know your body.”

Ashe shudders. “Fuck.” His head rolls back, eyes squeezing shut. He’s already close, body strung taut under Dedue’s attentions. His hole clamps greedily on the slim plug, hips twisting and rocking in the seat in a desperate attempt to get more and more and more--

Dedue’s thumb rolls across the head of his cock and Ashe groans, body bucking against the rope. Dedue might be saying something, but Ashe is too far gone to listen. His hand leaves Ashe’s cock, but he’s still throbbing, feeling the beat of his heart in every inch of his body. He’s so close he can practically taste it and he wants it, he wants it.

Fingers clamp around the base of his cock. A second gloved hand curves around his thigh, holding him down and ceasing his desperate squirming on the plug. Ashe’s mind comes back into alignment. The thundering of his heart slows, the hot blinding desire settling back into long, sweet denial. He rolls his head forward, wet lashes fluttering as he opens his eyes. Dedue is peering up at him, face stoic. Ashe flexes his jaw and the first words he thinks of tumble out of his mouth. “Thank you, sir.”

Dedue’s hand flexes on his thigh. Ashe shivers and his thigh trembles beneath the touch, beneath the ropes. “You’re welcome, boy.” 

Ashe’s head falls forward this time, chin against his collarbones as the tight grip at the base of his cock loosens. The full weight of his stolen orgasm hits him then, settling heavily in his balls and sticky in his belly. His cock drips, making everything messier as Dedue starts to stroke him again.

Ashe falls victim to blurry, time stealing pleasure then. His eyes bead with tears as he pants and squirms, Dedue’s hand working him over and over to the edge only to yank him back. Sometimes they’re sweet and soft, Dedue’s fingers just barely tickling at the shaft of his cock until he has to pull away and let Ashe catch his breath. Other times, he’s mean, pushing Ashe to the very limits of his orgasm and then clamping tight around the base of his cock.

An impossible amount of time later, Ashe lifts his head. Through watery eyes, he looks at his own body. The puddle of pre-cum on this navel, the lube dripping down between his thighs and his cock, so hard it’s almost purple. Just looking at it makes another jolt of pleasure rock through him, even without Dedue’s touch. His gaze lifts higher, finding Dedue just as perfectly put together as he was at the beginning.

He smiles at Ashe, kind but stern, and wraps his hand back around his cock. Immediately, Ashe knows that this is going to be a mean one. Dedue splays one hand over his belly, knuckles against the head of his cock as he grips him with his other hand. He wraps it around the head, wet with fresh lube and tight. He doesn’t even bother to stroke the rest of Ashe’s cock, just pulses his fist around the head until Ashe’s entire body is buzzing with pleasure. “ _ Dedue _ , fuck, fuck, fuck--” Somewhere along the way, Ashe’s tongue has loosened, making him loud with his pleading.

Dedue doesn’t seem to mind. If anything, Ashe’s pathetic moaning only spurs him on. He rolls his palm over the head of Ashe’s cock and he gasps, toes curling against the floor. Dedue pushes hard on his belly and Ashe keens, letting out another wail of his name as his orgasm crests. 

The stimulation slides away, leaving his cock throbbing against Dedue’s knuckles. Even that isn’t enough to stop his orgasm entirely, not with the plug inside of him and how ever long of teasing. For a moment, Ashe thinks that he might fail to finish their time. His voice catches in his throat and tears stream down his cheeks. But Dedue has him. His hand flexes on Ashe’s belly, grounding him and two of his fingers pinch the head of Ashe’s cock. Pain shoots down his shaft and winds up into his belly, aching and burning and wiping away his impending finish.

Ashe sobs out something that might be Dedue’s name. His entire body shudders with the force of his crying. He feels wrecked down to his marrow. Dedue’s hands land on his knees, warm and steady as Ashe finally catches his breath. A few shuddering gulps of air and the tears subside. “There’s my boy,” Dedue murmurs. Ashe smiles and sniffles. He strokes at the insides of Ashe’s thighs for a moment, until he can relax back into the steady grip of the rope. “Good boy,” Dedue says. The praise is enough to energize Ashe for the rest of their scene.

It becomes impossible to track one edge from the next. Sometimes Dedue touches him in tight, long strokes from base to tip, until Ashe comes apart completely. Others, he just has to tickle at the head of Ashe’s cock until he’s crying. Dedue starts cheating too, pinching or rubbing at his nipples, cupping Ashe’s balls and swiping his thumb across his drawn tight sack as he strokes his cock slowly. He plays with Ashe effortlessly, drawing him to the edge in new, profoundly cruel ways.

Of course, the last one is the worst. Dedue strokes him in rough, long pulls, pushes his knuckles against his taint or even back far enough to nudge the plug. And then he starts using his  _ mouth _ on him, kissing his belly or tonguing at his nipples. Ashe rockets to the edge, screaming his throat raw until Dedue has to tug on his balls to keep him from tipping over.

Dedue lets go of him and kisses the tip of his nose. It takes a few seconds, but eventually, Ashe can make out the shape of Dedue’s words over the thundering of blood in his ears. “You did it, Ashe. You’re all done.” He melts against the ropes, fresh tears leaking from the corners of his eyes as Dedue peppers him with kisses. “You were perfect, so fucking beautiful. God, I love you.” Ashe absorbs his praise like he needs it to live.

“Fuck me,” Ashe demands the moment he can get his mouth to work. Dedue laughs and Ashe smiles.

“Brat.” Dedue’s gloves are discarded and he starts unwinding the rope securing Ashe to the chair. The harness stays around his chest, secure and comforting, while the ropes around his arms and legs fall away.

“You love it,” Ashe says. Dedue doesn’t bother to argue as he lifts him up off the chair and lays him out on the bed. His skin tingles against the soft sheets, mouth parting around a gasp as Dedue finally shucks his clothing and climbs on beside him.

He’s careful to avoid touching Ashe’s cock, knowing that even the smallest sensation would be enough to push him over the edge. He hooks his fingers through the ropes at Ashe’s sternum and tugs him up into a kiss. The desperation Dedue meets him with lights him on fire, hole clenching around the slim plug as Dedue licks into his mouth. Ashe lifts his hands to Dedue’s hair, tugging the tie free and lacing his fingers through the beautiful silvery locks.

His big hands slide over Ashe’s sides, goosebumps breaking out in their wake until he curls his hands around Ashe’s hips and tugs them tight together. Ashe’s thighs tremble as they spread around Dedue’s hips, cock dribbling against his belly. Their mouths break apart with a wet noise and Dedue’s fingers slide back between Ashe’s cheeks. The press of his fingers against the plug has Ashe shuddering, eyes rolling back into his head. Dedue laughs again, the sound much less sweet now. He hooks two fingers around the base of the plug, tugging until it catches on Ashe’s rim.

After so much teasing, Ashe assumed that Dedue would get on with the rest of it quickly. It seems that he isn’t so lucky. Dedue fucks him with the plug in slow, teasing movements. It isn’t nearly big enough or deep enough, but Ashe still finds himself squirming, cock dripping as Dedue grins down at him. It’s easy to forget how much Dedue likes this too, lording over Ashe until he’s begging and sobbing. Sure, he likes to take care of Ashe, but he likes this too--the control, the desire, the intensity.

“Beg for it,” he says. His voice is low and rough. Ashe can feel his cock against his thigh, hot, hard and eager.

Ashe arches his back and Dedue catches him, holding his body up off the mattress except for his shoulders and head. “Sir, please,” he whimpers. Dedue pulls hard enough on the plug that it almost pops out of him and Ashe wails. “I want your cock, I want to cum. Fuck me, fuck me.” Ashe whines for it until he’s breathless, twisting uselessly in Dedue’s hold.

He moans when the plug finally slides out of him, leaving his puffy hole slick and gaping a little. Dedue somehow manages to keep Ashe held up off the mattress while he slicks up his cock. Usually, he would stretch Ashe a little more, but after holding him on the edge of pleasure until he’s absolutely mindless, neither of them have enough patience for that.

He guides the head of his cock to Ashe’s hole and pushes in. The pleasure is blinding. Ashe throws an arm over his face and screams into the crook of his elbow as Dedue fucks him open. He holds him up by his hips, feeding him his cock in slow, careful increments. Still, the sensation lights Ashe on fire, from the inside out. “Cum whenever you’d like, little one,” Dedue says. His voice is trembling, finally starting to feel the effects of the scene.

Ashe whimpers and nods, but he’s woefully unprepared for Dedue’s hand to wrap around his cock. It doesn’t even take an entire stroke. He cums immediately, screaming himself raw as spurts of cum paint his belly and chest. A few stray drops land on his throat and he sobs, body going completely limp. Dedue slides the rest of the way inside of him, filling him up so well he can’t even breathe. “There’s a good boy.”

He doesn’t even bother to wait for Ashe to recover. Dedue pushes his knees toward his shoulders, practically folding him in half as he starts to fuck him. Ashe knots his hands in the sheets, but even without a hand on his cock, his next orgasm looms and looms before finally shattering across his skin. Dedue groans as Ashe clamps around him. His cock splatters cum weakly over his belly, still hard as Dedue grinds against his prostate.

His fingers hook through the rope wound over Ashe, tugging him into each of his thrusts. Ashe’s feet bounce in the air, toes curling as he sobs and drools into the crook of his elbow. Everything is hot and messy and overwhelming. He cums for a third time, balls tightening and a scream working its way out from between clenched teeth. It feels like it's pulled out of him, like he has no control over his own body while beneath Dedue. That’s probably closer to the truth than he’d like. There’s nothing left for him to spill and somehow that only makes it more overwhelming, eyes rolling back into his skull as Dedue’s cock throbs inside of him.

“Gonna cum,” Dedue says. Ashe pulls his face out of the crook of his elbow, just to watch Dedue as he finishes. His arms flex, skin shining with sweat as he lets out a long moan and fills Ashe with hot, sticky cum. Dedue eases him back down to the mattress and pulls out. Ashe whines as he feels Dedue’s spend drip back out of him. He reaches down with a shaking hand and pushes his fingers against his gaping hole, trying to stay full of him for a little while longer. “Fuck,” Dedue whispers. Ashe doesn’t yet open his eyes, trusting Dedue to take care of him as he catches his breath.

Dedue kisses his cheek and then starts unwinding the rope from around his body. It has left behind tender, pink lines that Ashe slips his fingers across absentmindedly. Once his bindings are removed Dedue smooths his hands over his skin, making sure there are no serious abrasions. There never have been, but Dedue is stubborn in all their aftercare practices.

Ashe curls his arms around Dedue’s neck and gets a warm, sticky hug before his arms slide under his waist and knees. “Let’s shower.” That sounds like the last thing that Ashe wants to do, but with cum cooling on his skin and no bathtub in their modest apartment he resigns himself to the cramped shower. Dedue sets him down on the toilet and turns on the water. Ashe watches him move through half closed eyes. He’s beautiful. Strong and steady and undoubtedly the one person that manages to keep Ashe sane.

Dedue extends a hand to him and Ashe stands, leaning into his side as they enter the shower. Ashe ducks under the spray of water and presses himself against the cool tile. Like this, they can share the warm water instead of trading back and forth. They scrub the stickiness from their skin and clean the sweat out of their hair. Once finished, Ashe feels more human--if just as exhausted as he was in bed. Dedue gathers him up into a fluffy towel and kisses the top of his head. They dry off in the steamy bathroom and Ashe gets hefted back into Dedue’s arms to return to the bedroom.

He pulls off the top sheet and makes sure that the duvet hasn’t gotten wet, before he lays Ashe down in bed. “Lemme help,” he murmurs, even while his eyes threaten to close and his whole body goes boneless. Dedue laughs and tucks the duvet tight around him.

“Rest. I’ll handle it.” Ashe pouts, but yawns instead of convincing Dedue otherwise. At least, Dedue stays naked while he cleans up the remnants of their scene. Ashe dozes and watches as Dedue puts their room back into order and starts a load of laundry.

He falls into a real sleep for a while and wakes to a dark room. Beside him, Dedue is under the covers, everything toasty warm as he watches something on his laptop. Ashe rolls over toward him and slings an arm around his belly. Dedue pops out one of his headphones and smiles down at Ashe. “Hungry?” Ashe’s stomach growls on queue. “I’ve got food on the way, don’t worry.”

Ashe grins and presses his face into the warm skin of Dedue’s side. He pulls the headphones out of his laptop and hits play. Ashe realizes he’s watching one of Alma’s favorite movies, something foreign and probably highly intellectual. He has no idea what’s happening, but he doesn’t really care while Dedue’s petting at his spine. “Do you like it?” His voice is rough from sleep and probably from screaming his head off earlier. His throat will hurt in the morning.

Dedue hums. “I’ll like asking her thoughts about it, but it has… passed over my head.” Ashe squeezes him hard, not entirely surprised by the fact he’s been nearly brought to tears by his lover. Dedue begins the task of trying to explain the allegory of the film and Ashe nods in the right places, eager for his food and subtly wiping away tears of happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading :)


End file.
